What Will You Do?
by KandiKitty
Summary: Jinx and Raven have always fought each other, due to their similar powers, but now they are fighting a whole new battle.
1. Step One

**I'm back kittens :) I know I have a lot of stories going on right now and I haven't updated in a long while but this is just a story for me to get back into the groove again.**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Their fights were always like a dance, they just knew how to counter each others moves. It was never boring or predictable but lately it seems as though that all the dance had become-completely predictable. There wasn't any adrenaline rush anymore. Jinx could fight her with my eyes shut. 3 backflips, jump off the building, hex (that Raven will block with a shield) than roll under the onyx energy blast. So boring. "You're getting predictable, cupcake." The Pinkette taunted balancing on a light post. "Cupcake? Where do you-" before she could finish Jinx rushed at her sending a couple hexes and a kick to her abdomen before she recovered, sending a mail box in her enemies direction. "Old tricks aren't gonna fly anymore buttercup!" Once again the violet haired demon was taken back by the sudden change in attitude. Lunging, the spell caster took the hero to the ground. "Looks like the Cat finally caught her little bird." Jinx purred holding Raven's wrists with one of her hands, "I am NOT your prey Jinx. What is with you today? This isn't like you." The HIVE 5 had already begun fleeing the scene without their leader. "Seems our little game has come to an end." She frowned, her fun had come to an end. "Until next time my dear." Capturing Raven in a short kiss Jinx ran off leaving the demon in a shocked state, if only for the moment.

The HIVE 5 all collapsed on to a piece of furniture. "Well that was horrible." Billy said rubbing his eyes. Gizmo sorted through what was left of the cash they stole "We got away with enough to rebuild my pack and fix See-mores eye." Turning to the team member he took his helmet off "Can't switch the dials." The pink hair leader pulled her hair down from her usual horn style "Im going out." Was her only response before going to her room to change. The guys new not to question where she was going or when she'd be back. They learned that lesson long ago. Pulling off her dress and boots, she sat at her vanity to take her make up off. Recalling the events that happened during the fight a smirked appeared on her face. _The look Raven had before I ran off. It was beautiful- pure shock and hint of longing. It was bound to happen I mean, she is stunning! How could someone not wonder what it would be like to kiss her?_ Looking out her window, the weather decided her out fit since it had started raining. Black skinny jeans, black converse with pink laces, a black wool over coat that came down to mid thigh and a thick pink and black scarf finished her outfit. Jinx put her glasses in the jacket pocket and picked up a leather cover book from the shelf before exiting out of her window.

The rain was falling lightly but was starting to pick up. It didn't seem to bother the goth girl with violet hair. Her lips formed into a light smile as she strolled through the city. Her hands were in her pockets and she seemed to be searching, ever so faintly, for someone. Her eyes wondering through the rain until they landed on a girl about her age with pink hair. Though this was who she was searching for, she didn't think she would actually find the spell caster. The goth walked in her direction just watching her for a little bit. The pink haired girl was leaning on the railing of an outside ice rink watching a couple skate. "Fancy seeing you here, Jinx." The shorter girl said in her signature monotone voice. "If you're looking to take me in can it wait a little, Hun? I'm not doing anything wrong...yet." The girl named Jinx sighed pushing her glasses up she turned to face Raven. "I'm not going to take you in. Do you really think I would dress as a civilian to take you to the cops?" Jinx shrugged "You were always the odd one." Raven turned to face the city placing her hand on the railing. "What's with all the nicknames Jinx? You say I'm the odd one when you call me sickly sweet names than kiss me. I believe you are the one acting strange." The bad luck witch just shrugged, picking up Ravens hand and leading her onto the ice. "No one said I was normal." Raven threaded their fingers together following Jinx without a second thought.

Neither girl was very good at ice skating. One would slip and the other would catch her. Maybe it was the rain, maybe it was Jinx being so forward earlier that day. Whatever the reason the girls enjoyed each other company. This time it was Raven who led Jinx, going to her favorite coffee shop. "Find a table." Raven stated going up to the counter and ordering two drinks while Jinx found a secluded window seat. Setting the mug in front of her companion, Raven took a seat "Why did you kiss me Jinx?" There was no hint of wonder or confusion in her voice. Just a simple question as if she was asking about the weather. "Why did you kiss me back?" Jinx took a sip from her cup watching the demon with soft eyes. Her response was just a shrug and just like that the conversation was dropped, moving on to other topics. Raven asked about the glasses, Jinx asked about the gem on her forehead. Each girl took turns describing their life with their respective team. Jinx received a laugh or two from Raven and Raven never stopped making Jinx smile, even with her emotionless voice. It seemed like they had forgotten the hero vs. villain part of their life, it was as if they were two old friends catching up. "You're a lot easier to read than you think, Hun." Jinx stated with a smile making the older girl freeze. "Well for me at least. I know no one else, well maybe Starfire knows this, but it's not _how_ you say things that matters, it what you _do_ when you say it that matters."

After about four cups of tea, the rain had turned into a down poor. The girls decided it better to part ways now before it became too heavy. The demon stood facing the spell caster, her eyes were soft as she looked at their intwined fingers, "I'll see you around, kitten." She said with a small smile before turning to leave. "No way are you leaving like that babe." Jinx pulled Raven back giving her a loving kiss but didn't let the kiss last long. She pulled away with a smirk "I'll see you around."

Back at the Tower Raven appeared in the common room. She was drenched from the down pour but couldn't seem to care. "Where've you been Rae?" Robin asked before bitting into his pizza. "Coffee shop. It's raining, where else would I be?" It was common knowledge that she loved the rain but it was movie night for the team so they were a little surprised she had left in the first place. "Friend Raven! You are soaking wet!" Raven smiled at Star, she was the one person on her team that she would willingly smile at. "I'm going to change." Levitating to her room the demon shed her wet clothes and changed into black and purple plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve black V neck shirt. She searched through her clothes to find her communicator and wallet. A Pink piece of paper fell out of her jacket pocket.


	2. Step Two

**I hope my little kittens enjoyed chapter one. If not let us see if chapter two is any better, yeah?**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

The fights between HIVE 5 and the Teen Titans continued like nothing was going on with Jinx and Raven. The girls seemed to make an unspoken promise that neither would tell their team about their 'dates'. Their fighting went from long range to close combat. No one seemed to notice though. Raven, without anyone to confined in, was on edge more then usual. She never needed anyone to talk to before but it was always nice to have the option of it, so when Titans East leader Bubble Bee called Cyborg for assistance on maintenance, Raven offered to lend a hand. "Rae are you sure you want to go? This is really unlike you..." Raven was helping Cyborg with the T car before they left for Titans East. "I... Just need to get away Cy. I know I have been on edge more then usual. You all are tip toeing around me and that isn't right." The metal man nodded understanding easily what she meant.

Cyborg and Raven arrived at Titans East in a couple hours "Hey Rae! Hey Cy!" Bubble Bee greeted waving from the kitchen. "Hello Bee." She stated looking around for the rest of the team. Cyborg kissed his girlfriend "Hi Bee." The girl smiled noticing Raven looking for her team. "The boys are off getting lunch. Here." The leader set a cup of tea on the counter motioning her to sit. "Remembered you were always drinking it." Raven sat at their breakfast bar across from where the couple was standing. "Kinda surprised to see you actually." Raven nodded taking a sip. "It's always nice having an extra hand, and Rea knows almost as much as me when it comes to the technology we use." Bubble bee nodded. The common room door slid open letting Mas y Menos in followed by Aqua lad and Speedy. "Hey Rea! Didn't know you'd be coming!" Aqua lad said setting the pizza on the table. Speedy High fived her and the twins greeted her in fast spanish that she barely understood. "Let's eat before we get started eh Cy?" Aqua lad said motioning to the living room. "I could eat. Rea? how bout you?" She held up her cup "Herbal tea." He nodded joining the boys.

Bumble Bee smiled at them "It's like an older brother coming for a visit." she laughed watching her team try and impress her boyfriend. "Bee...I...need someone to talk to and my team wouldn't understand... That's why I came with Cy" Bubble bee's face turned serious noting the slight insecurity breaking the monotone voice. "What's wrong girl?" Raven looked around she didn't want to talk about this with the guys right there and Bee could see that. "Come on. Out to the roof than." Once out there the girls hung their feet off the side of the Tower enjoying the view. "What's on your mind honey?" The demon didn't know where to start. It was all so confusing to her. She opened her mouth and it was instant word vomit. She explain what happened when Jinx first kissed her than the 'date' they had and every one after that coming to a grand total of 11. "Not to mention when we are in combat she just flirts with me and it takes me off guard. When I'm in the Tower I'm so on edge thinking the team knows what's going on but Robin told me they just think I'm off because of how much I keep losing to Jinx. I can't tell them whats really going on...Even if I could I don't know how they would react..." Bubble bee was silent through out the whole thing, mulling it over in her head.

"Relationships are about give and take and a lot of the time you have to give up something. Especially in this case. Look at me n Cy for example, we give up seeing each other so we can keep our teams together. Just think about what you are willing to give up for her. If you aren't willing to give up anything then it's just a crush and it will pass...but if you are willing to, oh I dunno, lets' say quite the Titans than she is more then a crush to you." Raven had never given any thought to it honestly she just loved being around Jinx. "And you have to think about her too, if she isn't willing to give up stuff for you than she isn't worth it." The demon was grateful for having someone who would talk this through with her. She made up her mind to ask Jinx what they were when she got back into the city.

Raven had been gone for four days and Jinx was furious. "How could she up and leave!? She could have told me or something!" The spell caster was stomping around the HIVE fives lair. "J you two aren't even dating. She doesn't have to tell you when she leaves." Kyd stated fixing him and her dinner. The rest of the team were out getting parts for Gizmo. "But...Fuck you're right." She slammed her head on to the table. "Jinx, have you considered what this means? If you start dating her you can't keep living a life of crime. She is a _hero._" He set a plate of pasta in from of her, sitting adjacent to her. "I know... I've thought about it. Kyd I think I'm willing to do it. Give up...this," she motioned around her "To be with raven..." Kyd Wykkyd was the only HIVE five member who knew about Jinx and Raven, he was the only one the pinkette trusted. "Well Jinx, if that is what you want I am completely supportive. Just be warned the rest won't be." Jinx knew that she knew she'd have hell on her hands for wanting to leave _her_ team because of a relationship. In all honesty she really didn't care.

On the way back to the Titans Tower, Raven told Cyborg about what she was going to do. "Rea... Are you really going to go through with this?" She nodded "Well if Jinx feels the same way. If not I am going to drop her completely." Cyborg looked to Raven and touched her shoulder. "If she hurts you Ima kick her ass."

A couple days after her return Raven went to her coffee shop and ordered a cup of tea, sitting at the same table she and Jinx had there first date and waited. It had been at least an hour before she felt the presence of the girl she was waiting for. The main emotion she was picking up on was anger. The demon took one final drink of tea before standing to greet the pink witch. "How the hell could you-" Jinx was cut off by Ravens lips. "Shh, come on." Raven took her hand and led her outside. "If you think one kiss is going to make up for you leaving without telling me you are SO wrong." Jinx took her hand back to cross her arms. Raven had a playful smile one her lips. "miss me then?" she was speechless Raven was never this...light hearted. "Look, Kitten, I want to date you. Like officially. I want you to be my girlfriend and I to be yours. I know that is impossible as long as I'm a hero and you're a villain...But I am willing to do anything. As long as you are too." Raven was hit with a sea of emotions. Jinx was happy, confused, cautious and so much more. "Rea... I..." She was speechless. "Jinx I've found a place, for you and I. If you want to be mine," she handed Jinx an apartment key with an address. "come find me." Raven disappeared into a portal and Jinx was left there alone.


End file.
